Natsu Monogatari
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Pengalaman kiseki no sedai di musim panas tahun kedua mereka yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Warning : No pairing, maybe little OOC, DLDR


Pengalaman _kiseki no sedai_ di musim panas tahun kedua mereka yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Monogatari**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Misteri, Friendship, mungkin sedikit Crime?**

 **Character :** _ **Kiseki no Sedai**_ **, Momoi Satsuki, OC (Yanagisawa Yuna)**

 **Warning : No pairing, maybe little OOC, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketujuh kepala berbeda warna itu menginjakan kakinya disebuah dataran tinggi hijau dengan pemandangan alam yang indah, tempat itu begitu sejuk walaupun matahari bersinar cerah.

"Aah… Disini segar sekali-ssu~" ucap si surai kuning, Kise Ryouta, sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Baru kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kise! Oy, Akashi! Dimana vilanya?" tanya si surai _navy blue_ pada surai merah yang sedang asik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Lurus mengikuti jalan itu, nanti kita akan menemukan bangunan besar berwarna putih, disitulah tempatnya," jelas Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah yang disana terdapat sebuah jalan kecil.

"Oke! Ayo kita balapan sampai kesana!" ajak Aomine semangat, Kise yang terpancing pun berniat mengikuti ajakan Aomine itu, "Satu… Dua…"

"TUNGGU," perintah Akashi geram sehingga Kise dan Aomine berhenti, "Kita kemari bukan untuk bermain, kuharap kalian tidak lupa akan hal itu," ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Satu-satunya perempuan disitupun mengangguk setuju, "Akashi- _kun_ betul! Kita kemari bukan untuk bermain, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _Inter_ - _high_!"

"Chee…" gerutu Kise dan Aomine. Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju vila tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan vila yang dimaksud, keenam orang disitu kecuali si surai merah menatap bangunan itu terkejut.

"Be-besar!" kata keenam bocah pelangi itu takjub melihat bangunan besar bercat putih dengan arsitektur Eropa di depannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa benar ini vilanya?" tanya surai _baby blue_ , Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi mengangguk kecil, "Iya, memang ini vilanya," pemuda itu menunjukkan gambar vila di ponselnya, "Tenang saja, ini vila milik kenalan ayahku, jadi tidak usah khawatir mengenai biaya sewanya," lanjutnya. Kemudian dia menekan bel yang terdapat disitu hingga terdengar sahutan seorang perempuan dewasa dari dalam.

"Ya?"

"Kami dari tim basket Teiko yang akan menyewa vila ini untuk dua minggu kedepan…"

"Ah, silahkan masuk," jawab suara itu, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan dan dua orang pria dewasa.

"Maaf membuat anda semua menunggu, silahkan masuk," ucap perempuan dewasa itu lembut.

Ketujuhnya pun memasuki vila tersebut sambil diam-diam mengagumi arsitektur vila tersebut, "Perkenalkan, saya Yoshino yang bertugas membersihkan vila ini, pria yang memakai _boots_ itu namanya Hiroto, dia tukang kebun disini, dan pria yang memakai topi itu bernama Shidou, dia suami saya sekaligus penjaga vila ini," jelasnya sambil menunjuk kedua pria itu, Shidou pun tersenyum ramah, sementara Hiroto tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Hiroto menatap Momoi begitu _intens_ sehingga Momoi bergidik ngeri.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , ini perasaanku saja atau cara Hiroto- _san_ menatapku itu memang menyeramkan?" bisik Momoi pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun melihat ke arah Hiroto, dan pria itu langsung berbalik arah.

"Tenang saja Momoi- _san_ , itu hanya perasaanmu," ucap Kuroko kalem. Momoi pun mengangguk mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada kekhawatiran di hatinya.

"Nah, di vila ini terdapat sepuluh kamar, tiga kamar di bawah, dan tujuh di atas, kalian semua bebas menggunakan yang manapun," jelas Yoshino lagi, "Saya dan suami saya akan pulang, rumah kami terdapat di belakang vila ini, besok pagi kami akan kemari lagi, sementara Hiroto- _san_ akan disini, kamarnya ada di bangunan terpisah itu," Yoshino menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil disisi vila itu.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kise menangkap sebuah danau tua yang terdapat tidak jauh dari bangunan kecil itu, "Wuaaah! Ada danau-ssu! Apa kami boleh bermain perahu disana, Yoshino- _san_?"

Tanpa sadar mata Yoshino mendadak berubah menjadi sendu, lalu ia menggeleng pelan, "Mohon maaf, tapi tolong, jangan pernah mendekat ke arah danau itu."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, selamat beristirahat," ucap Yoshino cepat, lalu ia buru-buru beranjak pergi dari hadapan ketujuhnya, seolah menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkan oleh anak-anak itu. Ketujuhnya pun menatap Yoshino bingung.

"Aneh…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang cerah, keenam pemuda dengan surai berbeda warna itu sekarang tengah bermain basket 3 on 3 di lapangan basket kecil yang terletak disisi vila itu.

"Oy, Kise! Cepat ambil bolanya!" teriak Aomine pada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"A-ah!" Kise berusaha menangkap bola itu, namun tangannya licin terkena keringat sehingga bola itu terlepas dari pegangannya dan berhasil direbut oleh pemuda berambut hijau yang langsung melempar bola berwarna orange itu ke arah ring basket dan masuk dengan mulus.

"Tch," decih Aomine pelan.

Kuroko kembali merebut bola dan mem _pass_ nya pada Kise, namun lagi-lagi Kise gagal menangkap bola tersebut hingga bola itu melayang dan menggelinding menuju arah danau tua tersebut.

"Kiseee," geram kelima lainnya.

"Huaaa! Maaf-ssu! Biar kuambil!"

"Ah, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," kata gadis bersurai _pink_ yang ada disitu sambil mengejar bola itu.

"Maaf merepotkan, Momocchi!"

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu melihat ke berbagai arah untuk mencari keberadaan bola berwarna orange itu, 'Duh… Bolanya kemana ya? Ini semakin mendekat ke arah danau saja…' batinnya, jujur dia agak merinding saat mendekat ke arah danau itu, mungkin karena suasana disekitar danau yang begitu sepi, banyak pohon rindang, dan sekitarnya yang tidak terawat membuatnya terkesan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus sehingga menerbangkan daun-daun kering disitu. Momoi mengucek matanya yang sepertinya terkena debu, dan saat dia membuka matanya, terlihatlah sesosok anak perempuan seusianya di hadapannya, kulitnya putih dengan rambut hitam sepinggang, ia juga menggunakan _one piece_ tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih kebiruan. Tangannya membawa benda yang Momoi cari sejak tadi.

"Mencari ini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Namun Momoi yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depannyapun malah berteriak keras sehingga _kiseki no sedai_ yang sedang berada di lapangan basket berlari menghampirinya.

"Oy, Satsuki! Ada apa?!" kata Aomine khawatir karena mendengar teman kecilnya itu berteriak sangat keras. Yang lainnya pun terlihat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada manager mereka, namun pandangan keenamnya langsung menjadi bingung dan bersyukur disaat yang bersamaan saat melihat Momoi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja… dengan gadis berambut hitam yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap Momoi dengan rasa bersalah, "Ma-maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Oy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Midorima.

"A-ah! Semuanya!" Momoi terkejut melihat _kiseki no sedai_ berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Momoi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Momoi.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membuatnya terkejut saat ingin menyerahkan bola basket ini…" gadis berambut hitam itu menyerahkan bola basket ditangannya pada Akashi.

"Ti-tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf… Maaf ya," ucap Momoi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah karena tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu…" kata gadis berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ng… Maaf, tapi kau siapa ya? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Kise.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Yuna. Aku biasanya memang sering bermain ke sekitar sini, di belakang vila ini terdapat sebuah jalan menuju pedesaan tempatku tinggal, salam kenal," jelas gadis yang ternyata bernama Yuna.

"Ooh, salam kenal, aku Kise Ryouta-ssu!" kata Kise. Yang lainnya pun ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Midorima Shintaro."

"Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal Yunachin…"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

"Dan aku Momoi Satsuki, maaf tadi sudah berteriak, salam kenal," ucap Momoi riang karena menemukan gadis seumurannya. Yuna pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut menonton kami latihan basket? Sekalian menemaniku berbincang-bincang," ajak Momoi pada Yuna.

"Eh? Apa tidak mengganggu?" kata Yuna ragu.

"Tidak sama sekali-ssu! Lagipula Momocchi sepertinya ingin teman untuk mengobrol!" kata Kise riang, yang lain pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Yuna mengangguk setuju.

Para _kiseki no sedai_ dan Momoi pun terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Yuna setelah latihan basket yang cukup melelahkan, hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah semakin senja, warna langit sudah berubah menjadi orange.

"Sudah senja ya, aku harus pulang…" ucap Yuna sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Tidak sekalian makan malam dengan kami? Nanti pulangnya biar kami antar…" kata Momoi yang masih ingin berbincang lebih banyak dengan teman barunya.

"Haha, terima kasih… Tapi tidak usah…" tolak Yuna halus.

"Besok kau kemari lagi kan?"

"Un, pasti."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tapi apa kau yakin tidak perlu di antar?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa ko'…"

"Hmm… Baiklah…" ucap Momoi menyerah.

"Oh iya, Momoi- _san_ … Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," nada bicara Yuna berubah menjadi serius.

Momoi pun menatapnya penasaran, "Eh? Soal apa?"

"Selama disini berhati-hatilah, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mendekati danau itu."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Momoi bingung.

"Pokoknya kalian semua, terutama kau, Momoi- _san_ , harus selalu berhati-hati, bila perlu, kau harus selalu membawa benda tajam, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mendekati danau itu, mengerti?"

Sebetulnya Momoi masih belum mengerti apa maksud Yuna itu, tapi dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, Momoi- _san_! Semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Yuna sambil melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain.

Setelah Yuna menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Aomine pun menghampiri Momoi, "Apa yang tadi dia katakan, Satsuki?"

"Ng… Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia bilang kalau kita harus berhati-hati dan jangan pernah mendekati danau itu…"

"Hah?"

"Ya, pokoknya kita turuti saja ucapannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku percaya pada ucapan Yuna…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gelap…" lirih seorang gadis.

Momoi menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan, "Si-siapa?" ucapnya, lalu ia membelalakan matanya, "Ini dimana?" gadis berambut pink itu menatap sekelilingnya, dia berada disebuah ruangan yang gelap sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Sesak… Sempit…" lirih suara itu lagi.

"Si-siapa?! Siapa itu?!" teriak Momoi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pundaknya, reflex iapun menengok dan… terdapat sesosok perempuan dengan wajah yang hanya tinggal tengkorak dibelakangnya.

"Keluarkan aku…" ucap sosok itu.

"TIDAAAK!" jerit gadis berambut pink itu, lalu ia tersadar dari mimpinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar hebat di atas kasurnya, suara gedoran pintu dan suara Aomine pun terdengar.

"Oy, Satsuki! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Aomine dari luar kamar.

"Momoi-san, tolong buka pintunya!" terdengar juga suara Kuroko di luar.

"A-Aomine-kun… Tetsu-kun…" lirihMomoi, diapun berniat turun dari kasurnya, tiba-tiba iris magenta-nya menangkap sebuah bayangan di beranda kamar yang ia tempati itu.

"Yuna..?" bisik Momoi. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, buru-buru ia membuka kunci kamarnya, dan terlihatlah enam pemuda seusianya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Momocchi, kau kenapa-ssu?" ucap Kise khawatir, karena tadi teriakan Momoi keras sekali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko yang ada dihadapannya dan menangis sehingga membuat keenam pemuda itu semakin bingung.

"Tetsu-kun… aku takut…" isaknya. Kuroko yang awalnya memasang wajah bingung pun berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan dan mengusap kepala Momoi.

"Tenang saja, Momoi-san tidak sendirian, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," ucap Kuroko lembut. Momoi pun mengangguk perlahan.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tajam disitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haah? Mimpi buruk? Cuma karena itu?" geram Aomine saat mendengar penjelasan Momoi soal semalam. Midorima pun menyikut lengan Aomine pelan, sementara Momoi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Mou… Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi jawabannya 'ya'!" tangan gadis itu mulai meremas rok yang dipakainya, "Tapi… mimpi itu benar-benar terlihat nyata. Da-dan lagi.."

"Dan lagi?" sebuah suara membuat Momoi menghentikan kalimatnya sementara keenam pemuda lainnya teralihkan perhatiannya, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yuna!" kata Momoi riang.

"Hehe, sesuai janji, aku kemari lagi!" kata Yuna, "Jadi, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya menarik?"

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa… Hanya mengenai mimpiku semalam…" jawab Momoi sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah iya, daripada itu, mau ikut bermain?" kata Momoi sambil menunjuk bola basket di lapangan, namun tiba-tiba Akashi berdeham.

"Ehem, maaf, tapi kami harus latihan dulu," ucapnya dengan nada tegas.

"A-ah, iya ya… Maaf Akashi-kun…"

"Tapi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika setelah berlatih kita refreshing sebentar," kata Akashi, lalu ia melihat ke arah Yuna, "Yuna, sepertinya kau sudah cukup lama tinggal di daerah sini, nanti bisa tolong ajak kami berkeliling?"

Yuna pun tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah, aku lumayan tahu tempat disekitar sini yang bagus!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita latihan dulu!" perintah Akashi pada yang lain, dan mereka pun memulai latihan basket mereka.

Setelah latihan basket, sesuai yang direncanakan, mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar desa itu dengan panduan dari Yuna, hingga sampailah pada sebuah dataran tinggi dengan padang bunga yang indah.

"Uwaaah, hebat… pemandangannya indah!" kata Momoi mengagumi pemandangan disitu, dia dan Kise pun mulai mengambil banyak gambar di kamera handphonenya. Sementara Akashi dan Kuroko hanya diam melihat pemandangan sekeliling. Momoi dan Yuna juga berbicara mengenai banyak hal, dan keduanya membuat mahkota bunga, tidak lupa momen itu di abadikan dengan kamera ponsel milik Momoi.

"Aah, jadi ingin tidur…" Aomine mulai menguap dan merebahkan tubuhnya disitu, sementara Murasakibara sejak awal tidak berminat pada pemandangan di sekitarnya pun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Aomine lalu mulai memakan snack 'bekal'nya.

"Hhh… kalian berdua benar-benar…" gumam Midorima.

"Eh, itu villa tempat kita menginap kan ya? Waah, jika dilihat dari sini, benar-benar megah ya…" Momoi menunjuk bangunan putih itu.

"Un, dan danau tua itu ternyata besar ya…" timpal Kise.

"Dulu danau tua itu indah loh…" ucap Yuna sambil memandang ke arah danau itu sendu, "Kita bisa bermain perahu dan memancing disana, sayang karena sebuah kejadian, danau itu menjadi tidak terawat dan tidak ada yang mengunjungi…"

"Eh? Kejadian apa?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Yuna hanya terdiam dan berkata, "Hmm… Sebaiknya tanyakan itu pada penjaga villa kalian."

Momoi pun hanya menatap Yuna bingung, namun memilih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oh iya… ngomong-ngomong aku seperti pernah melihat pemandangan ini… Tapi dimana ya…" kata Kise berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau ini? Ini kan pertama kalinya kita kemari," kata Midorima.

"I-iya… Tapi entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya…"

"Paling hanya dalam mimpi," kata Kuroko kalem.

"Bukan! Aku sungguh pernah melihatnya-ssu!" kata Kise ngotot.

"Sudahlah, daripada itu, sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali. Aku khawatir Yoshino- _san_ akan mencari kita jika saat matahari tenggelam kita belum ada di villa," ajak Akashi.

"Akachin benar, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang, aku tidak mau terlambat makan malam," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengibas-ngibas rumput yang menempel celananya.

"Tch, hanya disaat seperti itu saja kau semangat…" gumam Midorima yang diabaikan Murasakibara.

Merekapun segera menuruti kata-kata Akashi dan berjalan untuk kembali ke villa. Sesampainya di persimpangan jalan, Yuna pun pamit untuk langsung pulang, Akashi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, namun seperti biasa, gadis itu menolaknya sopan.

"Jaa, sampai besok ya!" pamit gadis itu pada ketujuhnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sesampainya di gerbang belakang villa mereka pun berpapasan dengan Shidou, yang tengah membawa pacul, sepertinya dia baru kembali dari kebun.

"Oh, Akashi-san, dan yang lainnya, habis berjalan-jalan?" sapanya ramah.

"Iya, Shidou-san, kami berkeliling ke sekitar desa, hingga ke bukit itu…" jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk bukit yang tadi ia kunjungi bersama yang lainnya dan Yuna.

"Lumayan jauh juga, tidak takut tersasar?"

"Tenang saja-ssu, kami punya pemandu tadi," Kise berkata dengan riang.

"Hoo, anak desa ini? Siapa?"

"Iya, namanya Yuna-ssu!"

Dan entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Kise itu, mata Shidou langsung melebar, dan menatap mereka tidak percaya, "Yu-Yuna?" gumam pria itu.

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Shidou-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah, iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Shidou gugup, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," lanjutnya kemudian, dan pergi dari hadapan ketujuhnya yang hanya memandang pria itu bingung.

Sebetulnya ada apa? Kenapa pria itu terlihat kaget mendengar nama Yuna?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Murasakibara pergi menuju kamarnya, sepertinya dia akan langsung tidur, Akashi dan Midorima sedang berdiskusi dan menganalisis data hasil latihan hari ini yang diberikan Momoi untuk referensi susunan menu latihan besok di kamar Akashi, sementara Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kise, berada di ruang tamu, menonton TV (walaupun sebetulnya yang menonton hanya Aomine dan Kise, karena Kuroko sedang membaca novel). Momoi sendiri sedang berada di beranda kamarnya, menikmati angin malam, dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah danau tua itu.

'Kalau malam memang seram…' batinnya, lalu ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan disekitar situ, dan menuju ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

'E-eh? Yuna? Sedang apa dia disitu? Kalau tidak salah, itu kan tempat Hiroto-san?' Momoi menatap penasaran.

Hiroto Toshiyuki, merupakan nama lengkap pria berusia akhir 20-an itu. Entah kenapa, sejak awal ia tidak begitu menyukai pria itu, menurutnya, tatapan pria itu aneh, dingin, dan Momoi sering menangkap pria itu diam-diam menatapnya secara intens, dan sejujurnya, Momoi agak takut dengannya. Tapi karena penasaran, diapun memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarnya dan mengejar sosok Yuna itu.

"Yuna!" Momoi memanggil nama gadis itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat Yuna tengah memasuki pondok kecil milik Hiroto tersebut.

"Yu-Yuna?" panggil Momoi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Dia pun tiba di pondok milik Hiroto tersebut, entah apa yang merasukinya, Momoi pun memegang gagang pintu tersebut, bermaksud membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk untuk melihat kedalam pondok tersebut, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" ucap suara itu dingin.

Momoi pun menoleh kebelakang dan terdapat Hiroto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"A-ah, maaf Hiroto-san, tadi saya tidak sengaja melihat teman saya berjalan kemari… Jadi… ng…" gadis berambut pink itu bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Teman?" Hiroto menatap Momoi tidak percaya dan membuka pintu pondoknya itu lebar-lebar, sehingga Momoi bisa melihat kedalamnya, hanya sebuah kamar biasa, dengan tembok yang separuh terbuat dari bata, dan separuhnya lagi terbuat dari kayu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lain disitu.

"Sepertinya tadi saya salah lihat, mohon maaf ya, Hiroto-san, saya permisi," kata Momoi buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu," suara Hiroto, membuat Momoi menghentikan langkahnya, "Lain kali, jangan lagi mendekati tempat ini tanpa seijinku, paham?" ucapnya dingin.

Momoi terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Oh, kau darimana, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Momoi.

"Dari luar," jawab Momoi singkat, "Nee, Aomine-kun…"

Aomine tidak menjawab, dan hanya memberikan tatapan 'apa'.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Hiroto-san aneh?"

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah? Aneh bagaimana?" lalu pemuda itu menatap Momoi curiga, "Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ng… Sebetulnya tadi, aku pergi ke pondoknya, dan…"

"Dan kau berniat masuk ke dalamnya? Ya ampun Satsuki, wajar saja jika dia marah kan? Siapapun tidak suka jika ada orang asing masuk ke kamarnya."

"I-iya, kau benar sih… Tapi, daripada itu, dia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu…"

"Hmm, mungkin dia menyembunyikan majalah dewasa di kamarnya?" tebak Aomine asal.

"Dia bukan kau, Aomine-kun!"

"Cheh…" cibir Aomine, "Yasudahlah, apapun yang ada di kamarnya itu bukan urusan kita, yang penting jangan mendekati kamarnya itu lagi, mengerti?"

Dan Momoi pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, bahkan Aomine pun berkata begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Siapa saja, tolong aku!" jerit seorang gadis.

Momoi menoleh ke sekitarnya, namun dia tidak melihat apapun, melainkan hanya kegelapan.

'Lagi?' batin Momoi, namun kali ini dia memutuskan untuk berlari mencari suara itu, "Hei! Kau dimana?! Jawab aku!" teriak Momoi, perlahan kegelapan di sekitarnya mulai memudar.

"Lepaskan aku!" terdengar teriakan yang sama.

Momoi pun berlari menuju sumber suara itu, hingga akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah ruangan, dan mata Momoi melebar, terlihat seorang gadis yang tangan dan kakinya terikat dan seorang pemuda mendekati tubuh gadis itu. Momoi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu, dia juga tidak bisa mendekat, mendadak tubuhnya membatu di pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat pemuda itu menindih gadis tersebut, namun gadis tersebut terus memberontak walaupun tangan dan kakinya terikat, dan sepertinya pemuda itu kehilangan kesabaran dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, gadis itupun berteriak ketakutan, dan kembali meminta bantuan pada siapapun.

Momoi melihat pemandangan itu dengan pandangan terbelalak, "Ti-tidak…" suara Momoi bergetar, air mata gadis itu mulai menetes, dan Momoi tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi ketika pisau itu di arahkan pada leher gadis itu, dan cairan merah mengalir dari leher gadis tersebut.

"TIDAAAK!" Momoi berteriak histeris.

"Satsuki! Oy!" Aomine mengguncangkan tubuh Momoi agar gadis itu bangun.

"Aominecchi! Jangan terlalu kasar!" tegur Kise.

Momoi pun membuka matanya yang sudah basah, rupanya tadi malam dia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, sehingga Aomine dan yang lainnya pun bisa langsung masuk saat lagi-lagi mendengar teriakan Momoi.

"Momoi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi menatap Momoi yang terlihat masih linglung.

"A-ah, biar kuambilkan minum-ssu!" Kise bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Momoi segelas air putih.

Momoi pun meminum beberapa teguk air yang telah dibawakan oleh Kise tersebut, dan air itu sepertinya berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Terima kasih, Ki-chan, semuanya…" Momoi tersenyum lemah.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Aomine, dan Momoi hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Kuroko menepuk pundak Momoi pelan, "Momoi-san, sarapan pagi sudah siap, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"U-un. Baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi, kalian turunlah duluan, maaf membuat kalian khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Momoi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tunggu dibawah ya, Sacchin," Murasakibara mengatakan itu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Momoi. Setelah semuanya keluar, gadis itupun segera mencuci wajahnya, mengganti pakaian tidurnya, dan turun untuk sarapan, dia merasa tidak enak, dua hari ini selalu membuat semuanya khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya karena mimpinya semalam, bahkan sarapannya hanya habis separuhnya saja tidak. Dia sekarang hanya duduk termenung melihat keenam kawannya yang sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah latihan pagi.

"Aah! Tuh kan! Aku tidak salah-ssu! Aku memang pernah melihat pemandangan kemarin di suatu tempat, ternyata dari lukisan ini-ssu!" seru Kise, sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang terpasang di teras belakang villa itu.

"Ah, Kise-kun benar, pemandangannya seperti yang kita lihat kemarin," Kuroko mengiyakan ucapan Kise.

"Eh? Kalian pergi ke bukit itu?" Yoshino yang sedang menyapu halaman disekitar situ pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sendu melihat lukisan itu, "Bukit itu tempat favorit anak pemilik villa ini, dia jugalah yang menggambar lukisan ini," jemarinya menyentuh lukisan itu, "Kalian pergi kesana dengan siapa?"

"Kami kesana dengan anak yang tinggal di desa ini,sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kami, namanya Yuna," jawab Midorima.

Yoshino memandang Midorima tidak percaya, dia memasang ekspresi sama seperti suaminya, Shidou, "Yu-Yuna?"

Midorima mengerutkan alisnya, "I-iya, kenapa memangnya, Yoshino-san?"

Buru-buru dia berlari kedalam villa itu, membuka sebuah laci yang berisi foto-foto, dan mengambil salah satunya untuk ditunjukkan pada ketujuh remaja itu, "A-apa yang kalian maksud Yuna, adalah gadis ini?"

Akashi mengambil foto tua yang ada di tangan Yoshino, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, mengenakan _one piece_ berwarna putih kebiruan di foto itu. Akashi pun mengangguk, "Iya, memang dia orangnya."

Dan jawaban Akashi itu semakin membuat Yoshino _shock_ , "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Yoshino-san?"

"Nona Yuna, sudah meninggal dua belas tahun yang lalu!"

Kali ini ketujuh remaja itulah yang menatap Yoshino tidak percaya.

"Bo-bohong…" kata Momoi dengan suara bergetar, "Yuna masih hidup! Jika tidak percaya, aku memiliki foto dengannya kemarin!"

"A-aku juga punya fotonya-ssu!"

Momoi dan Kise pun mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, dan membuka folder foto, namun mereka hanya terpaku melihat ponsel mereka tersebut.

"Ada apa Kise, Momoi?" tanya Midorima. Kise tidak menjawab dan hanya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Midorima, dan kali ini Midorima yang terdiam melihat ponsel itu.

"Tidak ada…" lirih Momoi, "Fotoku dan Yuna… tidak ada…" air mata sudah menggenang di mata Momoi, dia menatap foto di ponselnya, hanya ia sendiri, tidak ada Yuna, "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada? Padahal kemarin masih ada…" ucapnya lemah, dengan suara yang pecah, air matanya kembali menetes di pipinya. Begitupula di ponsel Kise, tidak ada foto Yuna satupun, padahal dia ingat dengan jelas, dia mengambil gambar mereka semua kemarin.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena dia sendiri juga _shock_ dengan kejadian ini.

Jadi Yuna yang mereka temui itu siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketujuh remaja itu berkumpul di ruang tamu villa tersebut, keheningan terjadi diantara mereka semua. Yoshino hanya menatap mereka simpatik, sejujurnya dia juga _shock_ , tapi dia mampu menenangkan dirinya.

"Yoshino-san…" Akashi membuka suaranya, "Bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami mengenai Yuna?"

Yoshino pun tersenyum sedih, "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah saat ia seusia dengan kalian, foto yang kutunjukkan pada kalian pun itu foto terakhir aku melihatnya," lirihnya, "Dia anak yang baik, sejak kecil orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, jadi saat liburan musim panas, nona Yuna menghabiskannya disini dengan kami," wanita itu melihat ke arah danau tua itu, "Danau itu salah satu tempat favoritnya disini, dia sering bermain perahu disitu, atau pergi ke bukit yang ada di lukisan itu bersama Hiroto."

"Bersama Hiroto-san?" ulang Momoi.

Yoshino mengangguk, "Ya, umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan Hiroto tidak memiliki orang tua, dia anak yang tertutup, tapi hanya dengan nona Yuna dia menjadi lebih terbuka, merekapun menjadi sangat dekat seperti saudara," jelasnya, "Tapi, dua belas tahun yang lalu, perahu yang dinaiki nona Yuna mengalami kecelakaan, dia tenggelam di danau tersebut dan meninggal," bola mata Yoshino, mulai berkaca-kaca, sementara air mata Momoi sudah mengalir.

"Hanya saja, ada hal yang aneh…" lanjut Yoshino.

"Apa itu?" Akashi masih berusaha tenang.

"Saat ditemukan, katanya jenasah nona Yuna, memiliki luka di lehernya, namun kedua orang tuanya menolak saat pihak polisi akan mengadakan otopsi lebih lanjut karena ingin segera memakamkan nona Yuna. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, saat akan di kremasi… Jenasah nona Yuna menghilang."

Dan ketujuh remaja itu semakin _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana setelah itu?" Midorima tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Diadakan pencarian besar-besaran, namun tetap tidak ditemukan," jawab Yoshino, "Nona Yuna… aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, aku selalu berharap dia bisa dikuburkan dengan layak, bahkan sampai detik inipun aku selalu ingin mengungkap kebenaran atas kematiannya, tapi aku tidak berdaya hingga dua belas tahunpun berlalu…" ucap Yoshino parau, "Kedua orang tua nona Yuna tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, sehingga mereka meminta semua yang berhubungan dengan nona Yuna disimpan rapat-rapat disini, dan mereka tidak pernah kemari lagi semenjak kejadian itu," wanita itupun menutup ceritanya.

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar isak tangis Momoi dan Yoshino di ruang tamu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Momoi?" tanya Akashi pada Aomine, keenam pemuda itu berkumpul di kamar Akashi untuk membicarakan bagaimana kelanjutan _training camp_ mereka.

"Di kamarnya. Dia bilang ingin sendiri dulu, dan akan ikut apapun keputusanmu," jawab Aomine.

Akashi pun menghela nafasnya, dia mengerti betul kondisi Momoi sekarang, "Begitukah…"

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kalian bersiap-siaplah untuk mengemasi barang kalian," Akashi menatap kelima temannya, "Besok kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat yang sama, Momoi sedang duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri di kasurnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah balkon kamarnya, namun pandangan matanya berubah saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yuna..?" panggil Momoi menghampiri gadis itu. Yuna tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya terdiam menatap Momoi, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Ah, bukan, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Yuna hanya tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Momoi saat gadis itu tepat berada dihadapannya, dan seketika kesadaran gadis berambut pink itu menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris magenta milik Momoi terbuka, dan dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan _onepiece_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih kebiruan.

"Yuna..?" panggil Momoi, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia berada di pinggir sebuah danau, 'Apa ini danau tua itu?' batinnya. Yuna hanya diam dan menunjuk ke sebuah arah, dan Momoi pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yuna. Mata Momoi pun terbelalak, dia melihat Yuna yang seorang lagi bersama pemuda, dan pemuda itu…

"Hiroto-san, kan?" Momoi melihat Yuna yang berada disampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil, dan diapun mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu, Yuna yang seorang lagi dan Hiroto.

"Mulai tahun depan, mungkin aku tidak akan kemari lagi, Hiroto," ucap gadis berambut hitam itu.

Pemuda disampingnya menatap gadis itu kaget, "Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ayahku memutuskan agar aku pindah ke Kanada, dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana."

"Tapi, bukankah dulu kau janji untuk selalu bersamaku? Apa kau bohong, Yuna?!" pemuda itu mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ini keputusan ayahku, makanya-" gadis itu meringis saat cengkraman pemuda itu semakin keras, "Hiroto, lepaskan! Sakit!" mata Yuna pun berubah menjadi ketakutan saat pemuda di depannya seperti sudah bukan Hiroto yang ia kenal lagi, "Hi-Hiroto?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi!" pemuda itu memukul tengkuk Yuna sehingga gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Pemandangan disekitar Momoi pun berubah kembali, kali ini menjadi sebuah ruangan, pondok kecil tempat Hiroto.

Yuna membuka matanya, tangan dan kakinya diikat kencang dengan tali tambang, dan dilihatnya Hiroto berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Yuna!" Momoi berusaha menyelamatkan Yuna, namun tidak bisa, tubuhnya menembus gadis itu, Yuna yang disampingnya hanya memegang pundak Momoi dan menggeleng lemah.

Yuna memandang pemuda di depannya marah, "Hiroto, apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi…" bisik pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku! Siapa saja, tolong!"

"Percuma, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu…" pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis itu, nafsu terpancar di matanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yuna terus berontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangan dan kakinya, namun itu sia-sia.

Pemuda itupun mulai menindih Yuna, dan menyentuh area sensitifnya, dan tersenyum, "Yuna… apa kau tahu aku menyukaimu sejak dulu? Dan sekarang, aku akan membuatmu mengandung anakku agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana…" bisiknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Yuna sambil tetap berontak.

"Diam!" bentak Hiroto berang, dan mulai menyentuh area sensitif Yuna dengan kasar, sehingga Yuna menjerit kesakitan, namun saat Hiroto mencoba menciumnya, Yuna meludahi pemuda itu.

"Kau menjijikan!" umpat gadis itu dengan pandangan benci. Pemuda yang akal sehatnya sudah hilang itu pun mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada di sakunya dan menusukkannya ke leher gadis itu, sehingga gadis itu kehilangan nyawanya.

Momoi hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan itu, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, dilihatnya Yuna disampingnya yang hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan kosong.

Pemandangan disekitarnya kembali berubah, dilihatnya Hiroto tengah menggendong tubuh Yuna yang sudah tidak bernyawa, dia menaruh tubuh Yuna di perahu, dan menghancurkan perahu tersebut dengan batu besar sehingga perahu itu tenggelam, dan tubuh Yuna ikut tenggelam sebelum kembali mengapung dan terlihat seperti tenggelam karena kecelakaan perahu.

Ruangan disekitar Momoi kembali menjadi putih, Yuna tersenyum sedih pada Momoi, "Lalu, seperti yang kau tahu, polisi menemukan jenasahku, dan saat aku akan dikremasi, Hiroto mencuri jenasahku."

"Yuna…" Momoi tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya saat menatap Yuna.

"Momoi… Tolong temukan aku…" bisik Yuna sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Momoi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi tersadar dari pingsannya, dan dia terburu-buru berlari keluar kamarnya, sehingga Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Akashi menatapnya bingung.

"Oy, Satsuki! Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Aomine.

"Menemukan Yuna!" jawab Momoi sambil tetap berlari.

"Ha-hah? Apa katanya?" Aomine masih memproses ucapan Momoi tadi, Akashi pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ikuti Momoi," perintahnya, dan yang lain pun menurut.

Momoi terus berlari menuju pondok itu, dan membukanya paksa.

'Dikunci!' batin Momoi, dia mencari sebuah kapak, dan entah dia mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, dia mengayunkan kapak itu dan menghacurkan kunci pondok tersebut.

Di dalam, dia melihat Yuna menunjuk sebuah sisi tembok.

'Disitu kah?' Momoi bersiap menghancurkannya, namun ternyata Hiroto menghentikannya.

"MAU APA KAU, HAH?!" bentaknya sambil menahan tangan Momoi yang mencoba menghancurkan tembok kamarnya.

"Pembunuh! Kau pembunuh Yuna, kan?!" teriak Momoi.

Hiroto pun berang dan menjambak rambut Momoi, namun Momoi tidak mau mengalah, dia mengambil sebuah jam meja dan melemparkannya ke muka Hiroto, sehingga cengkraman di rambutnya lepas. Lagi, Momoi melemparkan benda apapun disekitarnya, ke arah Hiroto.

"Tch… Gadis sial! Kubuat kau menemani Yuna sekarang!" Hiroto mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat yang dulu ia gunakan untuk membunuh Yuna pada Momoi. Tapi…

"Dasar bajingan…" geram Aomine, dia menahan gerakan Hiroto dan menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga. "Oy, Murasakibara! Tahan dia sebentar!"

"Oke…" kata si rambut ungu dengan nada malas, namun kilat kemarahan terlihat di matanya, Aomine segera mengambil tali yang ada disitu untuk mengikat pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan sampai kemari…" kata Akashi, "Midorima sudah menghubungi Yoshino-san dan suaminya, kita jaga saja orang ini agar jangan sampai kabur. Lalu…" Akashi melihat ke sisi sebuah tembok, "Disitu kah?"

Momoi pun mengangguk, Kise menepuk pundak Momoi pelan, "Biar aku dan Kurokocchi saja-ssu."

Kise dan Kuroko pun mengambil pacul yang ada disitu dan menghancurkan tembok tersebut, dan terlihatlah sebuah kerangka manusia didalamnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Midorima, Yoshino, dan suaminya Shidou pun datang.

"Nona Yuna…" lirih Yoshino.

Sebuah bayangan gadis berambut hitam panjang pun muncul, "Semuanya… Terima kasih banyak…" ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dan menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Polisi pun datang, Hiroto ditangkap dan akan di proses sesuai hukum yang berlaku, orang tua Yuna pun sudah dihubungi, mereka sangat bahagia karena akhirnya anaknya bisa dimakamkan dengan layak. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Momoi pun kembali ke Tokyo siang harinya, karena mereka dibutuhkan untuk dimintai keterangan oleh polisi.

"Hhh… Capeknya-ssu…" keluh Kise setelah di interogasi oleh para polisi.

"Ah… Akhirnya busnya datang juga…" kata Murasakibara, merekapun bergegas menaiki bus itu.

Momoi melihat sekilas ke arah halte bus yang telah kosong dari kursi busnya, terlihat bayangan Yuna yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Momoi mengerjapkan matanya dan sekejap bayangan itu sudah tidak ada. Diapun tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko yang duduk disebelahnya saat melihat Momoi tersenyum sendiri.

Momoi hanya menggeleng sambil tetap memasang senyumnya, "Uun, bukan apa-apa…" jawabnya. Momoi melihat langit biru cerah khas musim panas diluar sana.

'Selamat tinggal, Yuna… Semoga kau bahagia disana…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Author's note :**

 **Akhirnyaaa satu projek fic beres jugaaaa! *nangis bahagia***

 **Ini ide dari kapan tahun ya, baru beres sekarang… x'D #lunya males sih**

 **Oke, saya ga tahu ini cerita menurut pembaca gimana, minta pendapat, kritik, dan sarannya aja ya di kotak review.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain! :D**

 **Review please?**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
